


I'd Even Join the Good Guys for You

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Buffy Stories [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike would even join the good guys for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Even Join the Good Guys for You

Prompt: I'd even join the bad guys for you  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Characters: Spike, Buffy Summers  
Pairing: Spike/Buffy Summers  
Summary: Spike would even join the good guys for her.

At first he didn't even know it was happening, but he started spending more time with her stupid little Scooby-gang – sometimes even helping them. He didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. He realized on that night she'd made him promise to protect the only person she cared about, and he told her that he would, until the end of the world.

He was a sodding good guy, and it was all for her; everything for the Slayer.

The Big Bad Scary Vampire had joined the white hats for a girl.

*Guess you always will be love's bitch, William."* The malicious voice from his human years came back, playing on his insecurities.


End file.
